Copending patent applications Ser. Nos. 07/803,289 and 07/803,294 filed on Dec. 4, 1991, concurrently herewith describe certain trifluoromethylsulfonylpyrroles useful as insecticidal and fungicidal agents, respectively. Copending patent application Ser. No. 07/804,260, filed Dec. 4, 1991 concurrently herewith describes the insecticidal, acaricidal and molluscicidal use of 1-(substituted)thioalkylpyrrole compounds.
Although certain arylpyrrole compounds have been described as antifungal agents, no pyrrole compounds having a (substituted)thioalkyl moiety on the pyrrole ring nitrogen atom have been so described.